


torn between the light and dark

by sargentblue



Series: oh! you pretty things [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sargentblue/pseuds/sargentblue
Summary: *Isak flops back onto the bed and scrubs his hands through his hair."You'll get greasy hair if you do that," Even says.Isak retaliates, "You'll get a greasy dick if you do that."Even pauses his folding of laundry."What?""Just fuck off."*(or: a day in the life of even and a hormonal isak.)





	torn between the light and dark

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so as you can probably see, this is now part of a series. i've been meaning to write the second chapter to "love is what it takes to live", but then school got unexpectedly busy and it was assignment after assignment after assignment essay after essay after essay. so yeah i haven't had much time to write, but i though i'd quickly whip this up bc i feel bad for promising something over a month ago and not delivering for ages.
> 
> so, here is a little something to tide the (nonexistent) people who have been anticipating the second chapter over. it's coming, i promise!!
> 
> enjoy this short thing.
> 
> (p.s. the title for this, plus the name of the series is from my absolute fav, david bowie, because i miss him more than words can describe.)

*

Isak flops back onto the bed and scrubs his hands through his hair.

"You'll get greasy hair if you do that," Even says.

Isak retaliates, "You'll get a greasy dick if you do that."

Even pauses his folding of laundry.

"What?"

"Just fuck off."

Even looks at Isak incredulously.

"Please," Isak adds to soothe the burn.

"Hey." Even puts down the clothes in favour of crawling on top of Isak, bracketing Isak's head with his arms. "What's up? Tell me." He tries to press a kiss on Isak's lips, but Isak turns his head so it lands on his cheek instead. Even pulls back, a confused look on his face. "What is it?"

Isak doesn't answer the question, instead trying to gather his thoughts and calm his irrational anger. "Please get off me, Even," he says calmly and steadily.

Even does, slowly as if to make sure he doesn't set Isak off. He's acting as if Isak is a crazed animal. Isak doesn't feel too far off from that, if he's honest.

From an Isak-deemed respectable distance, Even asks, "Is everything okay, baby?"

Isak closes his eyes and breathes deeply through his nose. He lets the breath out and says, "I'm _thiiis_ close to slapping you."

"But I haven't done anything?" Even questions.

"That's not the point, Even. I'm just mad and you're the closest person I can take it out on."

Isak knows that it's mood swings - his hormones are going crazy and it's a sure thing that he'll experience some changes in his attitude, but this is insane. He would try to be nicer to Even knowing that his anger is for no reason, but he really can't be bothered.

"Okay," Even says. "Do you want to be alone?"

"Please," Isak sighs.

Even nods and heads for the door. "I'll be... around," he says. "I love you."

Isak can only muster a grunt in reply.

-

An hour later, Isak has come out of his funk and realises that he kicked his boyfriend out of the house. He feels like an asshole and his phone is currently getting soaked in tears as they drip down from his eyes.

He's been calling Even for ten minutes and it's gone to voicemail each time. Even must be avoiding him. Isak's probably messed up so bad it's made Even realise that he's made a horrible mistake in choosing Isak to live with, to spend his life with, to have a kid with.

But, the thing is - Isak thought Even would know that Isak's not in his right mind. Even is always usually the one who points out Isak's symptoms of pregnancy, while Isak denies them. Mood swings and irrational emotions are up there on the list of things to look out for when your partner is up the duff. Isak knows this. He thought Even knew this. He thought Even knew it was because of the hormones and not Isak himself.

But, alas - Isak kicked Even out and now he's getting the cold shoulder. Even must think Isak hates him. Maybe Even hates Isak.

Isak gives up on trying to call his boyfriend when Even's pre-recorded message plays through his phone's speakers. He lies back on the bed and lets his silent tears drip down into his hairline. Isak closes his eyes and tries unsuccessfully to not let grief consume him. He wonders how hard it will be to be a single father. If he'll be spending the rest of his life wondering what would have happened if he hadn't been such an asshole to Even this fateful day.

Isak is so consumed in his thoughts that he doesn't register the noise of keys clicking in the lock and the gentle footsteps he's become so used to drawing closer. He doesn't stir, not until he feels the bed shift to accomodate more weight, and then he snaps his eyes open.

Even is sitting on the edge of the bed, wide eyed and poker faced. He looks like a deer caught in headlights.

" _Even_ ," Isak whimpers.

"Isak?" Even questions cautiously.

Isak picks himself up and crawls into Even's arms, drawing them close and tight around his body.

"You're back. You didn't leave me."

Even's hand reaches up to cup the back of Isak's head. "Shhh," he hushes. "I'm fine, I just went for a walk."

"I've been calling you! You didn't answer and I thought you were going to leave me!" Isak weeps into Even's shoulder. It's like a dam has broken and Even is the unfortunate town that gets flooded.

"I left my phone at home. I forgot it, baby. It's okay, I wasn't ignoring you." Even soothes, his other hand sweeping up and down Isak's back.

Isak pauses to sniff. "How come I didn't hear it ringing then?"

"I don't know. It's probably on silent."

"What about the vibrations?"

"What about them?"

"They make a noise. I would've heard that." Isak doesn't know why he's being difficult again, especially when he's trying to make sure Even doesn't leave him. He doesn't really want to be a single dad.

"It's probably wedged behind some cushion. I don't know, baby. The point is that I'm here now and I'm not leaving you."

Isak latches his arm around Even's neck. "You'd better not. I'm not raising your child alone."

Even presses his smile into Isak's neck. "I love you and Bump too much to let you do that."

"That's what they all say."

"Who is 'all'? Do you have other men on the side?" Even reaches down to smooth a hand over Isak's swollen stomach. "Other babies in there?"

"Yeah," Isak smiles. "At least twenty."

Even pulls back and is looking might offended. " _Twenty_?! Goodbye, nice knowing you, but I need to leave."

Isak grins and pulls him back into the snuggle. He's not going to let Even leave.

(The only exception to that rule being when Isak sends Even on late night food shops to fulfil his midnight cravings. He'll let Even leave then, but only if he promises to return with armfuls of food.)

.

Isak eventually lets go of Even so that he can cook dinner. Isak likes to pretend it was gentle chiding from Even, telling Isak that he needs to eat that made Even step into the kitchen, but in reality, it was Isak demanding Even to cook for him. Isak likes to pretend he's a cute pregnant person rather than a rampaging hormonal one. (The impression doesn't last for long.)

Isak is fucking bored, sitting on the bed, playing Flow. He's passed most of the levels and the only ones he hasn't are probably made for people with the highest IQ there is. Isak doesn't have the highest IQ there is and subsequently cannot pass those levels.

He gets a text from Jonas (an old meme) and decides that he could do with some company.

Isak pulls up the FaceTime app and presses Jonas' name, listening to hear the little rings until the screen is connected.

Jonas' face pops up on the phone and he exclaims, "Bro! What's up?"

Isak smiles and shrugs. "Nothing much. Just felt like giving you a ring. We haven't talked in a while."

"A while? More like two days," Jonas laughs.

"Yeah, but we used to speak everyday, without fail."

Isak misses Jonas. They're still best friends and they make an effort to see each other, but it's hard when they have their respective lives to be getting on with. They can't be at each other's beck and call anymore.

"We've got important, responsible, adult stuff to be doing now. Like work and shit. We're just busier," Jonas pauses and then lights up. "Speaking of busy, how's the little one doing? Still kicking?"

"Yep," Isak sighs. "The baby keeps me up at all hours."

"Are you still complaining about that? Isak, buddy, you're keeping them alive. You have to take it in your stride."

Isak snorts. "Sure. I'll give you that advice if you ever get pregnant."

"I'm never gonna get pregnant. I'm the contraception pro."

"The pro?" Isak would usually protest that he's the master of everything, but- well. His current situation says otherwise.

"Yep, the pro. Can I see the baby?"

"You want me to show you my stomach?" Isak asks with raised eyebrows.

"Duh," Jonas intones. "I want to see how big it is."

"Fine," Isak relents and pans the camera down.

"Fuck! You're massive."

Isak shifts the camera back to his face. "Thanks," he says wryly.

"No!" Jonas is quick to reply. "In a good way!"

"I'm massive in a good way?"

"Yes!"

"Thanks."

There's a lull between them where Isak considers how things have turned out. There he was a few years ago, worried his best friend would turn on him after telling him he's gay, and now he's conversing with said best friend about his baby that was conceived in a very gay way.

He feels tears well in his eyes for what feels like the millionth time in the past few months. He doesn't even try to hold them back because he knows it's a lost cause.

"Fuck, bro! Are you crying?"

"Shut up, Jonas. You're just a really good friend."

Jonas looks sceptical. "So this isn't because I called you massive?"

"No! Maybe a little. But it's mostly because you're such a good friend."

"Oh my god. I don't know what to do. Should I comfort you? Do you need comforting? I've never dealt with a crying, pregnant person."

"Just talk to me."

"Okay. I can do that. Isak, you're a really great friend, too. The best."

And that just makes Isak sob harder. So much so that Even bursts into the bedroom, looking concerned. It's like there's too much happiness in Isak's heart and there's nowhere for it to go so it leaks from his eyes.

"Isak! What's wrong?" Even asks.

Isak doesn't reply, so Jonas does it for him. "Even! Hi, buddy. Isak thinks I'm a good friend so he's crying about it. Could you do something to make him stop?"

Even chuckles and sits down on the bed next to Isak, pulling his head so that it rests on his shoulder.

"You've had a rough day, huh, baby?" Even says against Isak's temple. "It's okay. Jonas doesn't want you to cry over him, just breathe."

Isak sniffles and feels like a baby.

"Calm down, baby. Be grateful for Jonas without the dramatics."

Even yelps when Isak pinches him on the thigh, then puckers his lips for a kiss. Even leans down and mumbles, "Okay now?"

"I'm fine now." And he is. He still feels indescribably happy, but he's managed to contain his tears.

"Um... Guys? I'm still here," Jonas' voice comes from Isak's phone.

"Oh yeah," Isak says. "Sorry. I forgot about you."

"You forgot about me while you were crying over me?"

"It's the hormones," Even says. "They make him crazy."

Jonas laughs and Even laughs and Isak (reluctantly) laughs.

Isak is so grateful for them both.

.

Isak wakes up in the middle of the night and he feels _hot_. The kind of hotness that requires mouths overlapping and tongues intertwining and sweaty skin sliding against sweaty skin.

He's on his side, his back towards Even, so he reaches out with one hand to feel for his boyfriend. He comes across Even's thigh first and thinks about inching his hand up further to feel for Even's dick, but then thinks better of it. He doesn't want to take advantage of Even while he's still asleep.

Instead he rolls over with some effort due to his large midsection, so he's facing his boyfriend and tries to wake him with the sheer force of staring.

It doesn't work, and after a full ten seconds of trying Isak is done and ready to move onto more efficient ways of getting sex.

He heaves himself up and swings a leg over Even's lap, which he's sure is guaranteed to wake him up. Isak is privy to the fact that he's quite heavy now, what with the massive baby he's carrying (their size is to be expected, really) and that weight is sure to cause some damage if dispensed in its entirety onto another person. Even so, Isak has no qualms in doing so.

He plonks himself down on Even, and the man wakes with an _oof_.

He blinks tiredly up at Isak, squinting his eyes to make out Isak's figure in the dark.

"Isak?" he asks.

Isak replies, "Even! Let's have sex."

" _Now_?" Even checks his phone. "Baby, it's like, 3am."

"Yeah, so? Who doesn't want to have hot, spur of the moment sex with their eight month pregnant boyfriend? I'm the one doing all the work here, growing the baby and all. The least you could do is fuck me."

" _Make love_ to you."

"Fine, _make love._ Whatever tickles your pickle. Just make sure your pickle ends up in me, 'kay?"

Even laughs. "Okay."

"Cool. Let's get started right now."

-

The sex is quick and raw and unguarded and Isak feels like he's left his body to float to heaven. Sex is more mechanical than it was before, because now they have Isak's massive belly to work around. Even takes him from behind, Isak on his forearms and knees, face pressed into the mattress.

Once they're done, Isak lies on his back and gasps out, "I love you so much. Oh my god."

"I love you, too," Even replies in stuttering breaths. "Holy fuck. I think my dick is broken."

"It better not be. I'm not done with it."

Even laughs.

And suddenly, Isak is tired. He rests his flushed cheek on Even's flushed chest and shuts his eyes, listening to his boyfriend's heart as it slows down.

"Just using me for sex," he hears Even mutter, but he's too exhausted to come up with a good retort.

Instead, he grabs Even's arm and drapes it around his waist so his hand rests on the side of Isak's bump. Even's fingers start stroking it, and Isak is lulled into sleep.

*

**Author's Note:**

> there you go!! hope you enjoyed.
> 
> a quick thing: i'm from australia and i'm super stereotypical so i say, "she'll be right" all the time. do you know how hard it was to not coordinate it into my writing? very hard.
> 
> for example; this scene was first written like this until i realised norwegians are not australian and therefore don't use aussie slang:
> 
> "From an Isak-deemed respectable distance, Even asks, "Is everything okay, baby?"
> 
> Isak closes his eyes and breathes deeply through his nose. He lets the breath out and says, "Yeah, she'll be right."
> 
> soooo, yeah. cool i'm gonna go to bed now, see you when i (finally) post chapter two!!
> 
> (p.s. comments are much appreciated!)


End file.
